


KGB cooks in Europe 克格勃欧洲做菜史

by BrokenIto, Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Foods！, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 人人都知道Napoleon Solo很会做菜，但没几个人知道Illya Kuryakin也会。





	KGB cooks in Europe 克格勃欧洲做菜史

**Author's Note:**

> 又是和BrokenIto聊天梗（所以聊天出脑洞真不是盖的，特别是其中之一or全部是产出党的时候……）超短段子集，super短XDD。  
> PS：作者没有菜谱。

第一次发生在某个搞砸的任务过程中，他们三人被困在荒郊野外的一间废弃小屋等待救援，全部口粮只剩下几个土豆和一罐豆子。  
Napoleon肋骨断了不能移动，同样裹满绷带的Illya让Gaby照顾好他，翻找一番后还找出了一块应急巧克力，抓起所有食材钻进了摇摇欲坠的厨房。  
四十分钟后整间小破屋都弥漫开一股香味，绝对超出“能吃”还能称得上“过得去”。Illya端了土豆泥和豆泥出来，土豆泥还分成了两份，一份颜色深些。  
Napoleon捂着肋骨，毫不迟疑地舀了一勺土豆泥塞进嘴里。  
Illya瞪他。  
Napoleon又舀了另一份颜色深些的土豆泥，然后指着第二份问：“巧克力土豆泥？”  
Gaby怀疑地看向Napoleon又看向Illya，满脸都写着“这能吃吗？！”的疑问。  
然后她看着Napoleon来了第二口，自己也勇敢地来了一勺……还挺好吃的，并不怎么甜，毕竟那块巧克力也只有半截手指长。

*

之后Illya似乎放下了某层戒心，不时在Napoleon做菜时晃进厨房，还更多地在Gaby负责做饭时打下手——倒不是说他以前就不这么干了，以前他多半在他们做饭时负责守卫或者思考任务战略。  
Gaby睡醒后看到Illya系着围裙在开放式厨房那儿做早餐时眼睛都快掉下来了，她四处看了一圈没发现Napoleon。  
“你的Cowboy哪去了？”  
“买调料。”Illya端着平底锅走到桌边，将炒鸡蛋拨了一些到Gaby面前的盘子里。  
Gaby吃起了没黑胡椒粉的炒蛋，Illya在烤好的面包片上抹果酱，围裙没解。  
“那是Solo的围裙吗？”  
Illya耸肩。  
吃了一会儿Napoleon就回来了，带来了新鲜的黑胡椒粒和一包食材。Illya往袋子里看了一眼：“羊排？”  
“当然。”Napoleon回答，坐下来开始朝自己盘子里拨炒蛋，没穿三件套的Napoleon看起来随意多了。Illya拿起黑胡椒粒朝炒蛋上磨了点粉。

*

Napoleon和Gaby在他们搭档后第一次到U.N.C.L.E.派发给Illya的屋子里拜访，按照俄罗斯风俗带了束鲜花，Illya把花插进了一个玻璃瓶里，放在窗台上。  
“我听说苏联人招待客人会提前约定好是否共进晚餐和留宿。”Napoleon在沙发里坐下，Gaby翻起了Illya收藏的苏联小说。  
Illya端上了浓茶和小饼干（显然是附近市场买来的），听到这句陈述就双手环胸：“我听到了蹭饭的暗示。”  
Napoleon愉快地冲他抬了抬眉毛，Gaby也期待地看向他。  
“我知道欧洲人不这样。”Illya通常不会拒绝Gaby，“想吃什么？我等会儿就去市场——你别想着在这里放窃听器。”他警告Napoleon。  
“为了维持你的恐怖力量，我猜肉菜更合适，”Napoleon提议。  
“我得保持体重，蔬菜？”Gaby耸肩。  
Illya面无表情地竖起一根手指：“等着。”抓起外套出了门。  
然后晚饭时他端出了一道奶油烩鲈鱼。  
Gaby怀疑地看向了Napoleon又看向Illya，Napoleon镇定地在膝盖上铺开了餐巾，示意Gaby把手上的契科夫小说放下过来吃饭。

（*迷你科普：奶油烩鲈鱼这个梗来自契科夫的装在套子里的人，主角别里科夫干啥都当骑墙党，吃饭为了不让人议论他吃荤吃素就吃奶油烩鲈鱼，因为谁也说不清这道菜算荤还是算素）（苏联冷笑话简直够……）

*

在乌克兰，Illya端上了一锅罗宋汤和一小碗白色浓稠状类似奶油的食物。  
Gaby已经放弃问Illya原因了，反正Illya做菜还挺好吃，和Napoleon做菜是精细与粗犷两种风格。她拿起勺子舀了一口奶油状的鬼知道是什么送进嘴里。  
“这是什么？”Napoleon用勺子戳了戳那碗白色之谜。  
“没有牛肉的鸡肉罗宋汤，和没有牛肉的酸奶牛肉。”Illya坐下来开始吃，“卖牛肉那位公民被抓走了。”

*

Illya在终于被说服和他们一起喝酒时拿出了一瓶伏特加。  
Napoleon和Gaby看着他喝了一小杯后拿起旁边的黑面包深深闻了一下，两人交换了一个眼神。  
管他的苏联风俗呢，起码今晚他们总算吃到了Illya做的酸奶牛肉。

（*迷你科普：貌似毛子喝伏特加嗅面包袖口这个是传统啦~https://www.zhihu.com/question/28527913）

*

挪威任务，说实话哪个反派这么绝望非要在挪威搞破坏？他们累得半死总算搞定了，旅馆还陷入暴风雪之中，主厨不得不歉意地告知大家今晚停电没有什么好菜可以吃。  
于是他们三人围着一根蜡烛吃厨房存货。  
“我还有一点炸——”Illya提议。  
“想都别想。”Gaby阻止他那个用火药加热连“温暖”都不算的晚餐的点子。  
Napoleon用叉子戳了戳冻硬的土豆泥，Illya也戳了戳，Gaby唉声叹气地努力吃。  
“以前室外训练时KGB学员们会玩一个魔术。”Illya放下叉子，“要看吗？”  
Gaby停下了咀嚼。Illya面无表情地把盛着那一坨土豆泥的塑料盘子举了起来，翻了个身，土豆泥牢牢黏在盘底，Illya还伸手在盘子下方挥了挥，以示毫无道具机关。Napoleon用手掩饰了一下被逗乐的笑意，Illya仍然面无表情，将盘子倒扣在桌上，敲了敲盘底，再将盘子举了起来，土豆泥竟然还牢牢黏在盘子上没掉下来。  
Gaby憋笑憋得肩膀抖动，Illya表演完毕，将叉子叉在土豆泥里。Napoleon伸手把他的盘子拿起来，翻了个身，叉子也牢牢固定着悬空在那里，动都没动。  
Gaby把脸埋在手肘里闷笑，Illya表情毫无波动地拿回了自己的盘子，叉起一团硬土豆泥放在蜡烛微弱的火焰上烤了烤，平静地吃了下去。  
晚餐他们三人就靠着这根蜡烛把食物烤热了。

（*来自：http://weibo.com/tv/v/Epl3grsRg?fid=1034:b9f31e7efd5f3d9697464146472f0db5 这个外国军队小哥的食堂魔术哈哈哈哈哈哈肯定很多人看过了请自行代入毛熊的面无表情脸（不知道是不是俄罗斯军队2333）

*

土耳其，Illya抱着一盒当地水果软糖研究了半天，Napoleon和Gaby在一旁吃当地的另一种开心果夹心软糖配茶喝。  
“怎么了？”Napoleon问，Illya盯着软糖看上去要把糖盒给炸了。  
“我能做这个。”Illya皱着眉继续研究。“回去我就做一次。”  
“香蕉，草莓或者橙子？”Napoleon提议口味，Illya同意了：“橙子。”  
回去后Illya就钻进了市场还拖着Napoleon一起——他之前警告过Napoleon和Gaby不要告诉在U.N.C.L.E.的其余同事他偶尔也会做饭这种细节，因为“这样就会有人借着聊菜谱故意接近我”，考虑到Illya除了KGB身份的阻碍外在U.N.C.L.E.的姑娘们里也颇受欢迎，Napoleon和Gaby都答应为他保密。  
Napoleon抱着装满橙子的纸袋跟Illya回到了屋里，开始给水果切块榨汁加糖加玉米淀粉。翻找可以晾糖的平底盘时两人都犯了难：Illya只有一个烤盘，一个平底锅，一个汤锅和一个小炖锅，平底锅和炖锅都用来融化橙子果肉和糖汁了，烤盘也只够放一部分融化好的糖浆，还多出了一小部分没地方晾凉。  
“这样会沉底。”Napoleon说，指出烤盘的深度，如果把糖浆全倒进去，下半部分肯定有沉淀。“我们可没把水果渣滤干净。”  
Illya也有点苦恼，然后他让Napoleon开冰箱把冰格找出来，将冰块丢回冰箱里，把多余的橙子软糖糖汁倒了进去。这回没问题了，Illya满意地洗了手，等待软糖凝固。  
Napoleon看着好笑，忍不住真的笑了，Illya瞪他：“干嘛？”  
“借我本小说。”Napoleon要求，“我可不会在这里陪着你无所事事。”  
Illya这儿除了苏联名著外还有一些英语小说和时尚杂志，Napoleon随便抽出一本杂志翻阅，上面圈了些不错的新装，还有Illya的俄语备注。Illya懒得管他，找出一本自己没看完的小说继续往下读。Napoleon还顺手拧开了收音机，拨到音乐频道，让欧洲之声伴随他们一起等待软糖凝固。

*

Napoleon在熟悉的土豆泥香味中睁开眼睛，睁眼就是医院的天花板。  
“Peril？”他朝旁边看去，这一声把Illya给惊醒了，打瞌睡的KGB差一点从椅子上歪倒。  
Illya看起来状况也不怎么样，黑眼圈和脸上的胡渣都显出了他的疲惫。“Cowboy？”他检查了一下Napoleon，Napoleon也看到了自己身上除了一点皮肉伤附赠的纱布外没什么骨折的伤口。Illya到旁边临时床铺上轻声叫醒Gaby，Gaby看到Napoleon醒了之后立刻兴奋起来：“医生说你体内的药物已经排干净了，随时可以出院。先吃点东西？”  
“当然。”Napoleon赞同，Gaby把旁边的饭盒打开递到他手里，Napoleon看了看：“德式肉丸汤和俄式土豆泥？”  
“闭嘴吃你的饭。”Illya硬邦邦地说。

*

Napoleon挑选着想要的物品，旧货市场永远是个讨价还价的好地方，而Illya……Napoleon朝几个路人身后张望，Illya在一个旧货摊前停下了，不知道在挑拣什么。  
Napoleon把到手的几样小东西放进袋子里，走到Illya身后，Peril手里在翻着的大概是旧菜谱，法语，配了图片。Napoleon心知肚明Illya的法语没好到流利阅读的地步，戳了戳他：“你要买？”  
Illya想了想，“我得再买本词典。”他有英俄词典和英法词典，但还没有法俄词典。  
“不用。”Napoleon示意自己，“我找个时间给你标一下。”  
“你要什么报酬？”Illya怀疑地看着Napoleon，这就算欠Cowboy一个人情了。  
“一道菜？”Napoleon想了想，“还没吃过你的俄式法国菜。”  
Illya翻眼睛，转向摊主买下了这本菜谱。

*

“你要做什么菜？”Gaby好奇地看着Napoleon在一本旧菜谱上写写画画，将法语单词标注为英语。  
“Peril要做菜。”Napoleon解释。  
“哦！”Gaby期待得双眼放光，又扯了扯身上的裙子，“被你们两个做的菜喂了这么多次，我迟早得穿Patou的胖裙子。”  
“我们会确保这不会发生。”Napoleon许诺，把菜谱转向Gaby，“你想让Peril做什么？”  
“除了他那套苏联土豆二十八种花式做法？什么都行。”Gaby愉快地翻着菜谱，“我喜欢他的卷心菜沙拉。你想让他做什么？”  
Napoleon想了想，“红酒炖牛肉？我还从没看过Peril在菜里加红酒。”  
“有些食材在苏联不常见，”Gaby认同地点头，“我也想吃了。”  
办公室外的Illya压下把手，“我听到了。”他抱着新任务资料袋进来，“我可以尝试做一次。”他提醒，“不好吃也禁止提出反对意见。”  
Napoleon对此一笑，打开了资料袋。

*

结果他们没能做成。Illya被反派逮住了，Napoleon和Gaby把人救出来时已经过了四天。Gaby红着眼睛对反派开枪，Napoleon扛着掉了许多体重的Illya穿越枪林弹雨，KGB对各种颠簸擦碰几乎全无反应，Napoleon直到Illya被送进医护人员手里时都一直心惊胆战，Gaby在一旁发着抖，Napoleon撑住了她。  
经历数小时的抢救与缝合后医生终于宣布Illya脱离危险了，但还需要一段时间的休养。Napoleon和Gaby也终于松了口气。  
“在他醒来前我不打算回去了。”Gaby看了眼Napoleon，似乎一旦他反对她就要拔出枪来声明自己能有多坚持。  
“我去打包换洗衣物。”Napoleon说。  
Napoleon打包了一些东西回到U.N.C.L.E.名下的医院单间时，Gaby坐在Illya床边握着他的手。Napoleon在门外顿了两秒钟，推门进去，劝Gaby找个舒服的姿势，等待Illya苏醒的夜晚还很长。

*

Illya放下勺子，Gaby接过空碗。“我觉得我要长蘑菇了。”Illya抱怨，“Cowboy又去哪了？”  
“可能是约会？”Gaby猜测，“他这几天总是很忙，除了送吃的过来以外老是消失不见。不，你还不能起来，医生说骨裂和骨折一样要休养那么多时间。”  
Illya挠着下颚的胡渣，用他那著名的“Illya式眼神”看着Gaby。Gaby不为所动，敲了他一下：“收起来，否则你那些爱慕者又要冲进来看望你了。”  
“她们只是觉得苏联人有点神秘。”Illya为此呻吟。“我和其他特工没区别，除了苏联背景。”  
“她们之前可从没和苏联人共事过。”Gaby翻眼睛，“我不止一次地得向姑娘们解释我们真的没有在一起，身边都是间谍和特工，光嫉妒都能把我干掉个四五次。”  
“这能锻炼你的敏锐和警觉。”Illya开玩笑。Gaby回给他的眼神可不好笑，她收拾完从Napoleon那包午餐里拿出了一个之前没出现过的小袋子，“这是什么？”她好奇地打开，“哦！软糖！”  
她在Illya手上倒出了几颗，三种颜色的软糖像是随意切出来的小块。Illya捏起橙色软糖丢进嘴里，浓郁的橙子甜味，比他上次试做出的更好吃。Gaby尝试了浅绿色（苹果）和红色（草莓），当即宣布明天要让Napoleon多带一些来分着吃。  
Illya抗议等他能出院后绝对能做得更好吃，被Gaby驳回了，勒令他尽快痊愈，否则她就揍到他这辈子都靠近不了厨房。

*

“你最近又接了什么机密任务？”Illya终于回到办公室的第一天就问在一旁办公桌上写报告的Napoleon。  
“处理你们俩的后续报告。”Napoleon从一大堆报告中抬头，“要写的东西太多，我有两天都没能在自己的床上睡觉了。”  
“然而你有时间做三餐还有软糖。”三种口味的软糖相当费工夫和时间，更别提Napoleon还几乎从不出现在医院——Waverly都过来看了他一次，Illya只匆匆见过Cowboy几眼，对方就溜了。“你遇到了一个让你神魂颠倒的美人？”  
Napoleon呻吟出声，看上去很是疲倦，他揉着前额。“Peril，我十分不希望现在就给你一枪再把你送回医院，至少你在医院的时候不会干扰我写这些无聊的报告。”  
“好。吧。”Illya被激怒了，克制着回答了Cowboy后返回自己的办公桌前开始写迟到的报告。现在他又欠了Napoleon一次，一道红酒炖牛肉估计不够弥补Napoleon和Gaby在拯救他的性命和照顾他上所花费的心血。  
“把那本菜谱给我，”Illya在这一天的报告地狱结束后对Napoleon说，“我找个时间给你们做菜。”  
Napoleon看了他一眼，他脸上的神情让Illya微微有点触动，似乎有什么不对劲，但他说不出为什么。  
但Cowboy只是从他的桌子抽屉里拿出了那本旧菜谱递给他，“你先做给Gaby试试，”Napoleon说，“我的确遇到了个不错的美人，最近得多花点心思和她相处。”  
“如果你想着等我水准提升后再来吃饭，”Illya怀疑他的动机，“我就在你的那份里多加盐和胡椒。”  
“太残忍了。”Napoleon拿起外套，调侃地反驳，走向另一个方向。

*

Gaby吃了一口红酒炖牛肉，满足地舒了一口气，“这可真不错，Solo又去约会了？”  
Illya哼了声作为回答，还在对付那堆面团。  
“是我的错觉还是Solo最近在……”Gaby皱眉，“我总觉得他在留空间给我们俩。”  
Illya停下了揉捏面团，Cowboy那些奇怪的举动现在有了答案，他烦躁地继续动作，将面团揉开压平，在两侧划出纹路。  
Gaby继续吃了几口，瞄向Illya用剩的红酒瓶，里面几乎到底了。“红酒炖牛肉你练了几次？”  
“两次。”Illya承认，第一次酒加多了，成品有股奇怪的酸涩味，第二次牛肉炖得太硬。  
“Solo挺期待这个来着，我看得出来。”Gaby边吃边说，看着Illya在面饼中间挤了一长条打好的甜奶油，再将两侧划出来的部分交错盖在奶油上，做成了奶油夹心辫子面包。“面包看起来不错。”  
“当然会不错。”Illya将面包送进烤箱，设定好时间。这次任务Gaby和Illya又扮成未婚夫妻接近一对年轻情侣，Napoleon负责向那位情侣单身的姑妈套话，和往常的任务安排没什么区别，但Illya总有点坐立不安。  
面包烤得很成功，Illya掰开一大块，雪白的奶油渗出了一点。曾经奶油面包在苏联十分奢侈，在欧洲则很容易吃到，Illya不时会买上一个，就和资本主义一样诱惑人食指大动。  
Illya把手上的面包吃完，将剩下的包好保存起来。

*

Illya拔出枪跳了起来，Napoleon哼了一声表示自己回来了，沙发上的Gaby朝他丢了个枕头。  
“职业病。”Napoleon一边翻找东西一边向两人愉快地解释，他们都习惯于悄无声息地行动。  
Illya倒回地铺，把枪塞回枕头下面。“姑妈那边怎样？”  
“到手了。”Napoleon咬着一柄勺子含糊不清地说，“陪她跳了一整晚的舞，我只来得及吃了几口东西，现在饿得能吃下一头牛，哦有面包。”他拆开Illya的面包包装纸，撕下一块换下嘴里的勺子，又摸索出开罐器开了一罐玉米浓汤。  
“救命，”Gaby在沙发上呻吟，“这味道让我也饿了。”  
Illya看手表，凌晨三点。他坐了起来，所有情报到手后他们就可以收工返程了。  
Napoleon打开炉子开始加热玉米浓汤，整间安全屋里都满是玉米奶油的香味。  
Napoleon看了看Illya，又看了看Gaby，似乎有点疑惑他们为什么没睡在一起。Gaby先看出了关键，从沙发上窜下来，撕了一块Napoleon手里的奶油面包，放太久已经有点干硬，但仍然很好吃。  
“别看了，”Gaby嚼着面包说，“我们可没有在一起。”  
Napoleon停顿了一下，“我了解了。”他承认，接着继续咬着那块面包加热玉米浓汤。Gaby转向Illya问他要不要来一碗汤。  
Illya摇头拒绝了，他也的确有点饿，但看着Cowboy迅速解决掉剩下的面包后又奇怪地不再想吃东西了。  
Napoleon与Gaby分享了玉米浓汤后倒头就睡，Illya决定守天亮前的几小时夜。Napoleon与Gaby都睡得很沉，Illya守着他们两个，现在换他睡不着了，答案似乎就在Napoleon与Gaby身上，Illya靠坐在墙角的地铺上守着，等待天空变亮。

*

Illya按照食谱上的步骤将低筋面粉和黄油揉成面团，冷藏，取出来擀皮，放进黄油夹心叠上去，擀平。  
切成长方形后，拿一把叉子戳一些洞，送进烤箱。  
Illya在烤箱边等着，看着里面的酥皮慢慢变成金黄，膨胀升高……似乎膨得有点过厚了，可能影响口感。好在这是他第一次试做，外表不怎么样也没关系。  
十五分钟后他取出千层酥皮（按厚度应该算千层酥饼了）晾凉，没准备卡士达酱，直接在酥皮上挤了些淡奶油，放了点新鲜草莓，看起来不错。Illya给成品拍了张照片，吃掉了这一份千层酥加奶油草莓，将其余酥皮存放进冰箱——第二天肯定会变软，但苏联人可不会浪费食物。  
数天后他们在暗房洗任务情报的照片，Gaby挑出那些他们在任务中拍摄的风景建筑人文照片，不时说上几句“这张当时太阳很大，但光线不错”，“饭店的高脚杯花纹和炖鱼都摆得漂亮”或者“拍这张的时候差点绊了一跤”。  
“这是什么？千层酥？”Gaby看着一张渐渐显影的照片，看向Napoleon，Cowboy摇头。Gaby转向Illya，Illya不置可否：“试做了一次。”  
“千层酥可以做拿破仑派。”Gaby建议，看了Napoleon一眼，对着那张照片发笑。“你的酥皮本身就像派一样厚！苏联版酥皮，厚实可靠，结实耐用，可以像手榴弹一样砸晕敌人。”  
“一点没错。”Illya附和了她的玩笑，“苏联版酥皮除了能吃，还能当作武器使用。”  
Napoleon在一旁好笑地摇头，被Gaby打了一下。

（*毛熊的千层酥做法是这个：http://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/100606709/）

*

“好吧，我受够了。”Gaby把Illya堵在房间门前，Illya困惑地让她进了门。  
Gaby把门带上，双手叉腰，“没窃听器吧？”得到肯定答复后开始发泄，“你们俩还要你来我往到什么时候？我受够看你们俩一听到对方被折磨就把反派揍得尿在裤子里了，还有每次都在医院等对方醒过来，恢复健康后接着吵你们那套‘我的国家组织干活更厉害’的幼稚言论——够了，我看到你看Solo的眼神了，你骗不了我。”  
Illya刚要抗议，Gaby举起一只手制止。  
“我该在那次Solo找借口不来看你时就发现的。”Gaby翻了个大白眼，“他太尊重你了以至于到现在都没说什么，不过我想他可能觉得你更倾向于揍他一顿然后申请调离。”  
Illya双手抱胸：“Gaby.”  
“我等你们俩解决这事儿已经一个半月了。”Gaby不为所动，“你们再不把这种情况搞定，Waverly就要开始怀疑你们最近破坏东西的报销账单……”  
Illya好不容易制止Gaby的各种坏主意，Gaby警告他尽快解决此事，否则她就自己出手干预他们俩这个问题。  
“你别想再吃到俄式蜂蜜蛋糕了。”Illya威胁。  
“Solo也会做，”Gaby抗议，“快想想办法！”

*

又是意大利，又是个想毁灭世界的军火商，这回他们幸运地没受什么伤，回到安全屋时三个人都累瘫了。  
第二天上午过了十点他们才爬起来，Napoleon先煮了咖啡，每人灌下一杯后才有了点精神。  
“我只想晒一整天。”Gaby趴在躺椅上不动。Napoleon也一样，在躺椅上瘫了一个小时后，他才爬起来晃进这次借住的家庭旅馆厨房里。  
倒第二杯咖啡时他发现剩下的咖啡都不见了，Illya也不见了。Napoleon翻了冰箱，剩下的咖啡都在冰箱里晾凉。  
他对着冰箱里的咖啡想了几秒钟，打开橱柜——果然有一包手指饼干和可可粉。  
“Peril今天可能会做点什么。”回到躺椅上，Napoleon对Gaby说。  
“你还没把他搞到手？”Gaby懒洋洋地问。  
“总觉得这么做不太合适。”Napoleon愉快地反驳回去。  
“你的勾搭技术可没你吹得那么厉害。”Gaby又反驳回来。“你觉得他今天会做什么？海鲜饭？肉丸意面？”  
Illya中午带了一堆食材回来，Napoleon爬起来和他一起做，Gaby打下手。看到Illya打奶油的时候Gaby猜出来了：“今天有甜点？”  
“我问了老板娘传统做法。”Illya在大碗里搅着电动打蛋器。  
午餐十分美味，Illya把甜点放进冰箱，下午他们好好在街上闲逛了一番，在一家小餐馆吃了披萨当晚餐。  
回到旅馆后，Illya打开冰箱把冷藏的甜点拿出来，Napoleon看了一眼，转身从橱柜里取出可可粉和小筛网。  
Gaby坐在桌边双手撑着下巴：“传统提拉米苏不加酒？只加咖啡？”  
“老板娘是这么说的。”Illya看着Napoleon将可可粉筛在提拉米苏上面，将甜点切成相等的三份。  
Gaby拿起勺子吃了一口，“哦这可真不错。”她看着两人挖甜点吃，又看了看盘子里的提拉米苏。“好了，我懂这个暗示了，我这就给你们留点私人空间。”她端起盘子站了起来。“明天早上见。”  
“什么？”Illya反应过来，瞪着Gaby又看向Napoleon，“暗示什么？我没——”  
“晚上的动静请不要太大。”Gaby冲他们眨眼。  
Napoleon抬高了眉毛，看着Gaby关上房门留下了他和Peril。  
“——我什么都没暗示！”Illya气急败坏地强调。  
“对，没错，当然了。”Napoleon镇定地又挖了一块送进嘴里。

（*传统意大利提拉米苏做法是这样滴：http://www.xiachufang.com/recipe/1086230/）

END

 

 

 

—————然后本文的另一作者BrokenIto产了个简短的黄段子—————

 

LOF：http://selfmissing.lofter.com/post/1688b1_1020b74a

拿破仑准备做饭，从市场上买了一打白鸡蛋和肉排，再加上欧芹和手打的黄油。将蒜头切好之后，新鲜的肉排下了锅，黄油暖滋滋的融化声听起来令人心满意足。

伊利亚走进厨房打开冰箱，撕开一瓶酸奶的盖子，从碗柜里拿过一支小勺好往里添加蜂蜜。

“危机？”拿破仑说，手上正用大蒜的切面涂抹牛肉：“帮忙打四个鸡蛋。”

伊利亚咬着勺子没答话，还是照做了。

“你买的鸡蛋个头都太小了，牛仔。”他把勺子插进酸奶时说。

“那是因为什么东西在你的手里看起来都很小，苏联同志。”拿破仑用铲子确认了一下肉排的软硬，朝上面撒下玫瑰盐和黑胡椒。

“我认为那是因为什么东西在你手里看起来都很大。”

拿破仑朝伊利亚干活的背影转过头，稍稍抬起了眉毛；接着他注意到了来嗅嗅厨房有什么可以偷食的盖比。

从她的表情上可以明确得知——拿破仑确定她什么都听到了。


End file.
